New Year's Eve
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: When Mitchie is dragged to a party she feels as if it'll be like every other one she's been to. Alex has never went to a party and actually had a great time, but when she meets Mitchie something unexpected happens. MITCHIE ALEX DEMI SELENA DEMENA SEMI


**I'm going to try super hard to cut on my laptop and get THE GAME THAT SHE PLAYS off of it. Anyway enjoy this short one-shot. It seems like on this laptop I rush things when I write, which is weird.**

**I'll be re-reading and editing this story soon…I hate mistakes.**

"Shane…," I tossed a shirt across my bed. "Shane," and then another one. "Shane," I called out searching for my boyfriend's dark shirt from the night before. Okay I know what you're thinking, he slept over or something incredibly kinky happened, but that's far from the truth. Shane never keeps up with anything and he trust me with everything, from shoes, to shirts, to watches, and lets just say he chose a wrong day to trust me.

"Mitchie did you find it?" My room door opens and Shane stands in front of me with his bare chest exposed, his jeans on of course and his hair a bit damp.

"I'm looking, I'm looking," Its New Years Eve and I hate going anywhere on days like this, but Shane is forcing me to have a good time, even if I rather stay home and write lyrics to songs.

"You know," he leans against the white archway of my room and watches me shift from one spot to the next. "I never thought of you as the messy type."

"I agree my room is a bit of a mess, but…here," I pull up a dark red shirt and it hit's the boy in the face. "Sorry." I was wearing a black dress, it was simple and normal I suppose with some strap up black sandals. I curled my hair not too long ago so everything seemed perfect.

"Okay I'll start the car, meet you in two," he slid his shirt across his arms before buttoning the thing.

"Shane," he stops and stares.

"I'm warning you, don't even think about kissing me at midnight."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because its corny and I hate it, I just…I want everything between us to be….I don't know, magical I guess," It was the truth, we were dating for seven months and I still haven't felt a spark between us.

"You got it, no corny ness," he moved away from the door and I pushed some clothes back under my bed before looking for my phone. I failed searching for it so I just went outside. My parents were gone, my mom and dad, and my little brother was gone as well over his friend house I suppose. Outside the snow was at least three inched deep with ice on the top to lightly cover the ground. I made it towards the car and hopped into the passenger side.

"If you don't prove that tonight is worth me coming out, you will never be able to get me to come to another New Year's Eve party every again…understood?"

"You're cute," he tapped my nose and I swatted his hand away.

"I mean it."

"Yeah, I understand," he pulled from the garage as I leaned back against the seat, it felt like the night was going to be hell.

* * *

Alex's P.O.V

I couldn't remember the last time Nate and I went over the minute mark of kissing. I guess when relationships are on again and off again for six years it gets pretty hard to tell one time from another. I can never remember when we went to parties or walked on the beach or just sat under a tree and watched the stars.

"You're ready?" Nate was looking straight at me. I wasn't all glammed up like other girls would be for parties but I definitely was ready. The both of us wore a odd blue color which at first seemed to clash with my skin unless I was in light. I stood in a skirt with black leggings and a vest and top and my boots were just a plus.

"So this is officially our first date after getting back together," Nate let out.

"I know, and I'm excited." I was truly trying to make myself believe something my heart was telling me was a lie. After so many breakups, over twenty I know for sure, my heart just seemed to stray away from Nate, but never to anyone else, just always away from him.

"Let me get a good look at you," he ran his fingers through mine as we stood in my living room. He placed one hand behind my back and another one under my chin smiling as he stared at me. "You look amazing."

"I know," I tried smiling but it was a total waste to even try because his lips landed against mine. I wanted to feel the sparks that use to be there but all I felt were wet lips rubbing against mine which caused me to hold my breath and count. It lasted over a minute but I had to finally break it when the house clock rung. His hand slid down to my butt and I moved away.

"Nate, lets take things slow," I let out. I lost my virginity to him a long time ago, make that twelve break ups ago, which could be maybe two years. It wasn't magical, it wasn't planned, and it wasn't enjoyable, or at least for me. But I went along with it, I pretended as if it was what I wanted and well, not Nate will always be attached to me in some way or another.

"Lets go," I pull on the boy's arm and he follows. I want to feel something, anything with him, but the longer I try to force myself to be with him, the harder it is for me to actually keep up with my lies.

* * *

Mitchie's P.O.V

Once we arrived at a large frat house, which was soon to be Shane's collage home, we climbed out and made our way over to the gray building. Some girls were grinding up on guys on the outside of the house as music blared from all around. I wanted to leave right then and there, I didn't want to be here but I decided for Shane, I'd do anything. I gripped his hand as he lead me into the house though a crowd of hollering girls, screaming boys and a few people playing some shot games. I didn't drink, but I knew Shane would want me to, and if it meant making him happy, well, I'd just have to think about it. We made it towards a couch of guys, all drinking, most in uniforms for football and Shane greeting everyone. He shook hands with the guys as I looked around the place. My eyes wandered to the college girls, all obviously more mature then I was in so many ways.

I took a deep breath as Shane ran his fingers through my hair. I didn't pay attention to what he was saying to his friends but I just smiled and nodded before he kissed my cheek and I sat in his lap next to his friends. The house was decorated in orange, green and gold decorations all ready twenty ten. I was taking more deep breaths then usual as a girl came shimmering across the floor with a silver tray in her hand. On top of it was glasses with a yellow liquid inside. She bent down as each boy grabbed a glass and Shane slid one into my hand before taking one for himself.

"No thanks," I told Shane. He knew I didn't drink and I was pretty sure that my stomach would agree. It was already turning from the smell in the room.

"Come on Mitch, drink it," he ran his loose hand against my thigh and I slowly shook my head no. He gulped his down before making me stand and grabbing my drink. We moved towards the stairs and I willingly followed him. On the top floor there were barley any people, but the music was still loud. I guess we were in his friends room with a large bed and a few posters of peace signs and girls panties hanging in small corners of the room. I made it onto the balcony and stared at everyone on the dark green lawn.

"Mitchie we came to have fun and that's what we're going to do. We're going to drink, talk, and bring in the New Year," Shane met me near the banister and leaned onto it.

"I don't drink, you know that."

"Yeah," he held my drink in his hand, "but you do now, only for tonight."

"Shane," I didn't hear the whimper in my voice that must have been there. He reached for my chin and made me face him. His eyes searched my face before his lips covered mine. Each second was slow, easy, firm and as soon as he pulled back I sighed and he slid the drink into my hand.

"Make this a fun night for you, I swear you won't forget it." I watch him and nod.

"Promise you'll watch me?" I ask him as he nudges me.

"Of course." I nod and stand up staring at the drink before sniffing it. I trusted Shane, I trusted him with everything I had in me and I didn't know why. I slowly sipped the hard liquid as I squeezed my nose trying to hold my breath and once the liquid was down I handed Shane the glass.

"No more." I told him. My throat was burning.

"For now," he kissed me again and pulled away. "I'll meet you downstairs." And with that he left as I try my best not to puke out the contents I just swallowed. I gripped the rail letting my knuckles turn white before I spotted a black car stop in front of the house. I stared at it wondering if I could just leave like the people in that car could leave, but I didn't dare try to leave Shane. I watched as a guy moved about below and then on the passenger side a girl came out. Her hair was straight against her shoulders, she was in a odd blue color and her outfit was something like I'd wear on days Shane and I were at school. I watched her move and I didn't know why. She playfully hit the boys arm before leaning into him and saying something and in my stomach I felt queasy from her action.

"You're not jealous," I tell myself. Maybe I was, maybe that's how I wanted Shane and me to be. I sighed and was ready to head downstairs when the girl looked up. Her eyes were up towards the sky before they fell on me. Her smile fainted and the boy she was with looked up and frowned. He pulled the girl's arm and I felt Shane's fingers against my hand.

"Lets dance," I nodded to his gesture and followed him down the stairs and back into the loud room.

* * *

Alex's P.O.V

Nate was saying how hot I was. I knew how I looked and I was trying to stay far away from Hot as possibly. I knew how me and him could lose control, and I didn't want that to happen tonight. At least, not anytime soon. I followed him onto the lawn of one of his friend's houses when I decided to check out the stars, we never get a view like this in the city. They were shinning bright but my eyes were pulling towards something else, or someone to be exact. Up on a balcony was a girl, I could barley see her but I knew she was staring at me. My heart jumped in a way as if I was scared. I blinked one time, it was slow and then I felt Nate pull me along towards the front of the house. I didn't risk to look back up at her and when he pulled away he pushed me into a corner and pinned me there. He had one hand to the left of my head and one to the right.

"Tonight is all about us Alex, not you cheating on me."

"Nate that's old news, tonight is about us," I was determined to make us work in some way.

"Good because I know your little fetish for girls and I get pissed that they can out beat me and get to you."

"What can I say, I'll dump you for a hot girl," I giggled and he hit the wall.

"I'm serious."

"I know."

"Good," he harshly ran his lips against mine as if he was in need of them or else he'd die. I let him kiss me, I guess I owed him for the small lingering look I gave the girl on the balcony. I pushed him away after a quick second and pointed to the floor.

"Lets dance," I pulled him along with me, he whined but I didn't care. The song was fast, it had an amazing beat and I pulled Nate's hand towards me letting it rest on my waist while his other one held my hand. I twirled under his arm and around him, moving my body to the beat of the music and giggling as a slow song came thought the speakers. Half the people with us were drunk or something but I ignored them and as I pushed myself into Nate a small warm feeling covered my body for a quick moment. I smiled, and then Nate did the same. I pressed my head against his shoulder as he rocked form side to side and then my heart leapt. My fingers were tingling and I knew I didn't drink anything so I pulled back to look at him. He seemed content in the rhythm of the music. I stepped back again and this time I bumped into someone. I quickly turned around to spot the brunette from the balcony, up close and personal. Her eyes were the first things I saw. They were big and brown and in a way sweet and full of life.

She bit her bottom lip as Nate yanked on my arm and I faced him.

"CHILL," I let out above the music.

"Alex this is us time."

"Yeah I just bumped into this girl," I pointed behind me and refaced the brunette. Her boyfriend, or whoever the boy was didn't mind much. "Sorry," I let out. I wasn't rude although my appearance could give it away.

"No I-its okay," she stumped over her words as Nate pulled on me again.

"Ow," I let out as he pulled me away with him. I followed before yanking away. "God Nate, its called trust," I let out before he pulls up a glass of something.

"Yeah," he said. "Trust."

* * *

Mitchie's P.O.V

After the girl knocked into me I watched her move away towards the back of the room. I don't know how but Shane had another drink in his hand and he was shoving it in my face.

"No," I said while shaking my head.

"Come on baby."

"No," I said again. When Shane began baby-ing me I knew it couldn't end well. I didn't notice how I was backing out of the crowd of people and into the wall with every push he gave me. I was against a wall with a glass to my lips. I pressed my lips tight together.

"Come on Mitchie, drink it." He tipped it up as I looked into his eyes. He already had a few too many and it was still a hour before the countdown. I could feel the glass press harder and harder against my skin and Shane's fingers dig against me. I opened my mouth a bit and let him give me the liquid slowly. It was almost as strong as the first and now my tongue stung. He pulled away and rose his hand into the air and the girl from earlier was coming with her tray again.

"Shane no," I was standing up for myself. One more drink and I might end up loopy.

"No its for me," he grabbed the glass and sipped it as I moved away a bit. So far I was dreading the party.

"ALEX," was the name I heard over the crowd and I faced the girl from earlier. The boy she was dancing with had her pinned to a wall. She didn't seemed scared, but careless in a way. I didn't like seeing her hemmed up in a corner by the boy. Shane had left my side again and so I stayed against the wall watching the girl. She placed one hand against the boy's face and leaned into him. I didn't want her to kiss him, I felt sick just watching her being that close to him.

"Whoa," I said to myself running my fingers through my curls. I shook my head but that only made me a bit dizzy. I watched the girl, who I guess was Alex pull back from a kiss with the boy and he let his defenses down. Her eyes rolled and landed on mine. I stood up and looked down at the floor which was a bright waxed color of black. I didn't move, I could barely breath thinking the girl was looking at me. I somehow gathered the courage to let my eyes gaze up a bit and she was still staring at me before she moved the boy back. I looked away and made it towards the kitchen where every drink was getting made, passed around or taken.

"We need one more for some cherry shots," a boy said as I tried moving past him. "What about you hottie?" his hand was against my wrist.

"No I was just coming in for.." I pointed towards the closed soda cans.

"Just one shot," the boy said. I guess they had some cherry flavored candy and some alcohol of who knows what and they were putting it on people and you had to drink it off.

"I-I can't," I let out as the few people booed me. I didn't care about it as much. The boy let me go and frowned.

"No drinks to party poopers and since this is my pad, then its either a shot or nothing at all."

"I'll take it for her," I heard a voice come from behind me and I didn't move. I only heard the voice once before and it was the same voice that said "sorry." I faced the girl behind me and she smiled and pulled up a shot of gin.

"Alright but you need someone to take the shot off of," the boy said as the girl stared at the three guys and two girls standing. I was just waiting to get something to drink to wash the taste of Shane and unknown liquids out of my mouth.

"Okay, I pick you," I was still looking at the guys as they cheered and I noticed the girl was pointing at me.

"Wait, what?" I asked as she grabbed my hand. It was quick, and the blood in my body began to boil and I knew that sweat would soon follow. She lead me over to the table everyone was taking shots off of.

"No I'm not.."

"You want that soda or not?" She asked as I nodded. She gave one of the boys her gin and she placed her hands against my waist.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she rose a eyebrow.

"Helping you onto the table," I couldn't think so I hopped up onto the thing and slowly laid back. I couldn't believe that I was actually doing this. "The cherry," the girl said which was actually a cheery starburst. The girl slowly rose my shirt. I could feel the air hit my stomach as she stopped my shirt near the bottom end of my bra. The light above my head was dim and my heart was racing. I felt the liquid pour against my skin. I would never let Shane do this to me, so why was I so willing to let a complete stranger do this?

"Here," I could see the girl again. I studied her eyes before she slid the candy between my teeth. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to let my eyes to expose any of my feelings and I tried to breath without hurting myself. Once I heard cheers and the word "go" I felt smooth lips, much softer then Shane's, more loving, more gentle and delicate caress across mine. A tongue brushed over mine and when I was about to quit the girl moved the candy from between my teeth and soon her lips warmed my entire body when they ran across my stomach.

"Done," the girl showed the candy between her teeth before chewing it and I slid off the table and towards my soda, plucking it and moving from the room fast.

"Hey," I heard the girl but I ignored her. "Hey," I stopped when she said it again.

"Look I don't normally do things like that and my boyfriend is going to freak out and…." I began.

"Calm down, I just wanted to tell you that you're welcome."

"Oh right…thanks," I cracked the can open.

"Alex."

"Mitchie," I let out before sighing.

"Maybe we should get off the dance floor."

"Yeah," I agreed as we made it into a corner. I saw the boy the girl was with earlier turning in circles.

"I think he's looking for you."

"Who? Oh," she nodded. "That's my boyfriend."

"Yeah," I didn't know what else to say.

"So your lips are really soft."

"Oh," I said answering her I guess.

"And your belly piercing is pretty hot, you have a lucky boyfriend."

"Um, yeah, I-I guess."

"So you don't want to be here either huh?"

"Not really," I answered Alex.

"Me either, but Nate dragged me here. So Mitchie right?"

"Yeah," I nodded knowing I told her not longer then five minutes what my name was.

"You do seriously have soft lips. "What's your deal?"

"My deal?"

"Yeah..you said I had soft lips twice now."

"Right," she nodded. "That's because they are soft and I kind of never had a chance to enjoy them."

"What? I-I mean yeah…I mean..oh," I looked down at my fingers.

"No its okay, I totally get that no girl has ever hit on you before."

"No not really," I answered. I wasn't really nervous with her, but I was a bit happy to be near her, excited even.

"Won't your boyfriend be mad?" I pointed to the boy who was holding drinks in his hand.

"I honestly don't feel anything with Nate anymore. I mean one look at you and…I'm hooked." she was smiling now. I didn't know if she was lying to me or what, but if she was, I was loving what she was telling me.

"I'm getting dizzy," I let out and I truly was. My vision was getting a bit blurred but not by much and my head was pounding.

"Maybe you should lay down."

"No I'm okay."

"Come on," Alex grabbed my hand and lead me towards the stairs. I left my soda on the table and followed the girl into a empty room. She closed the door and left it unlocked as I crawled onto the bed and against the pillow.

"I don't even know you and you're taking better care of me then my boyfriend."

"Right we don't know each other. Well, I'm Alex Russo," Alex gets into bed next to me and lays inward facing me. "I'm eighteen years old, and I'm really interested in you."

"But I…" she placed her fingers against my lips. I studied her and she stayed quiet before sighing.

"Maybe you should go home," she told me.

"I can't, Shane is suppose to take me, he has my keys."

"Okay so I'll find him and…"

"No. He gets jealous easily."

"So does Nate," Alex giggled and I let my eyes close. I felt her fingers brush hair behind my ear. I sighed letting everything get dark. I was tired, I knew it, but it could be due to those forced drinks Shane handed me.

"Do you normally get drunk and then pass out?"

"What?" I opened my eyes to stare at the girl. The music downstairs was getting softer now.

"I mean it smells as if you drunk something, and I kind of saw that Shane guy give you something."

"Oh, I don't drink, but…I want Shane to have a goodtime."

"And you?"

"I just want to get this night over with."

"So I hope you don't mind if I ask if you like Shane." Alex was a few inches from my face and I wanted to know what she wanted from me.

"I like Shane a lot." I was lying to myself.

"Well I like Nate and all but….I don't know.. there's something about you."

"I just met you."

"Yeah and I'm telling you there's something about you." Alex sat up and crossed her legs. "I get this really sweet…kind of a rush feeling around you and honestly I've never felt this way with Nate. He's always been there, but it's never felt like this…I've never felt so close, so crazy, and so over the top this fast with anyone."

"I've never knew a girl who liked me," I sat up and ran my fingers across my hair.

"Wow that's one I've never heard before."

"But its true, I never knew a girl who liked me."

"Well I'll be the first to tell you.." she leaned in a bit, "I like you."

"Well you should," I giggled and she kissed my cheek.

"You're adorable too," she let out.

"I guess."

"You are…and you shouldn't date a guy that forces you to drink."

"Well he's not always like that."

"And you should never give him excuses."

"Yeah," I climbed from the bed as noise erupted downstairs.

TEN.

"I have to find Shane," I moved towards the door as Alex's fingers fell against my hand.

NINE.

"Or you could bring in the new year with me."

EIGHT.

"I…"

SEVEN.

"It's to bring in a new year, or changes," she let my hand go and I gripped the door knob.

SIX.

"I can't."

FIVE.

"Happy New Year," she whispered.

FOUR.

I stared at her before moving my hand from the doorknob.

THREE.

She smiled at me as I rolled my eyes playfully.

TWO.

I placed my hands quickly onto Alex's face and pressed my lips against hers.

ONE.

The house erupted in noise and fireworks played across the lawn outside and I didn't hear Shane call me once. I pulled away from the girl and glanced down at the floor.

"Happy New Year," I let out.

"Happy New Year," Alex giggled as the room door opened. I moved behind the door as Alex stepped back and Nate, her boyfriend made it into the room.

"I thought we were doing the countdown together."

"Sorry, I was lost," Alex lied. She smiled at me before Nate glanced over and I stepped out.

"Again Alex?"

"Nate this is…Mitchie," she pointed to me.

"Yeah, number fifteen right?"

"Number one," Alex said as I looked at them confused. I heard Shane in the hall calling for me.

"I should go. Nice to meet the both of you," I let out before passing the both of them. I could feel it was a new year, but I was starting it with Shane, but really, I was thinking about Alex the entire time. From the time we left, to when I went home, to when I fell to sleep, with the biggest smile on my face.

**I honestly didn't know how to end this, and I want my other laptop to work because THE GAME THAT SHE PLAYS updates are on there and I need them.**


End file.
